


Inside

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [34]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, During Canon, F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We all remember,” Valkyrie says gently, and extends a weather-roughened hand to Furiosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Furiosa/Valkyrie - touch.
> 
> Takes place during _Fury Road_ after they team up with the Vuvalini. No spoilers past that. The names of The Valkyrie's mother are not canon.

“To be inside a machine,” Valkyrie muses, craning her neck to look up into the cab of the War Rig. “It has been so long since I’ve been swallowed by metal.”

Furiosa sits, elbows resting on her knees, eyes never wandering far from her Sister. “Sometimes I long to feel the wind again. I remember,” she says, and swallows. She’s not ready to recall the wind flying through her bronze-blonde hair as she huddles on the back of her mother’s bike, the dust clogging her senses.

“We all remember,” Valkyrie says gently, and extends a weather-roughened hand to Furiosa. “I’ve lost them long ago. Both my mother, Waiano-Beatrice of the Salt Flats, and my initiate mother perished with the Green Place. I long for them still.”

Furiosa nods and takes Valkyrie’s hand. A sharp, intense affection for her Sister runs through Furiosa, heating her veins, and she slowly unwraps the layers of cotton and gauze around Valkyrie’s hand and wrist, eager to seek her skin. “My longing never ceases,” she says, and holds Valkyrie’s palm to her cheek, nuzzling the calloused pads of her fingers. “But I have learned to make it less.”

Valkyrie closes her eyes and sucks in a deep breath. Her hands flexes, cupping Furiosa’s face. Furiosa kisses her fingertips with dry lips. “I have longed for you as well, my Furiosa. Now we will long no more.”

They lie together in the cabin, skin to skin, their touches wandering, releasing their memories of days long past.


End file.
